


La Santa

by judgement_xxRx



Series: hago lo k me da la gana [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, another ambiguous ending i think, but its about theme and vibe, im like ok so this title is slightly off bc of gender, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgement_xxRx/pseuds/judgement_xxRx
Summary: Y yo te lo doyTe vienes y me voyTe lo dije que esto era pa jugarQue no te podías enamorar
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: hago lo k me da la gana [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680865
Kudos: 4





	La Santa

Winwin’s plush lips are hot on Johnny’s, tasting like vodka and cherry. Through the pounding bass of the speakers in the living room, they hear someone banging on the bathroom door, and Winwin presses Johnny’s body to the door, breaking away with a gasp to shout, “Busy!” 

Johnny smirks, grinding his hips into Winwin’s with a drunken moan. Winwin sends him a warning look.

Johnny hisses, “We’re adults in another person’s bathroom”

Winwin inches his mouth close to Johnny’s, “Then let’s take it to one of their bedrooms,” he closes the gap swiftly as Johnny bucks his hips again.

“Fuck,” he gasps into his mouth. When they finally remember what their intentions had been, Johnny pushes the other man away, not without some reluctance.They finally slip out of the bathroom with three pairs of irritated eyes on them. Winwin simpers at them and Johnny does not bother, tugging Winwin towards the stairs when he catches sight of Taeyong in conversation with Irene near the banister.

He pretends to look straight ahead when he feels Taeyong’s gaze on him. He makes the mistake of looking quickly at his friend, who only raises a brow imperceptibly and sets his mouth before he looks away, as if acknowledging his best friend’s existence at this moment was not an option.

He opens his mouth to say something to them when Winwin begins to impatiently squeeze his hand. Winwin doesn’t even register Yuta’s best friend a mere foot to his right before he tugs the other man forward, taking his place ahead of him. 

They’re in the master bedroom in seconds, back to where they’d begun, Johnny’s hands like a vise on Winwin’s hips, mouth on each other like air doesn’t matter.

This time Johnny’s grinding into Winwin like a teenager, cursing under his breath while Winwin moans loudly with reckless abandon.

“Are you crazy?” he hisses, pulling away. But it's honestly driving _him_ crazy.

“For you,” Winwin says sweetly. Johnny pauses.

“Why’d you stop?” Winwin whines, wiggling for friction for himself. 

“Fuck,” Johnny curses. Winwin gazes at him, expectant.

“It doesn’t bother you that your boyfriend is in this house too?”

“Which boyfriend?” Winwin asks, quizzical.

“Yuta”

Winwin groans, “You’re making me wanna go down there for another two shots. Now’s not the time”

“Fuck,” he whispers. _What the fuck am I doing?_

“I’m sorry, Winwin,” he pulls away, sitting on the edge of the bed. He puts his head between his knees, breathing deeply. He feels a weight settling down beside him, a hand patting his back. 

“It’s okay, Johnny. Even though you’re blueballing me,” he assures him airily. Johnny only laughs, head swimming. He raises his head to rest his elbows on his thighs, deep in thought. Winwin is beside him, leaning back on his hands.

“How is Taeil?”

“I wouldn’t know. We haven’t spoken since we broke up last month,” Johnny answers dully, looking up at him.

“Oh”

“How is Yuta?”

“I didn’t even know he was my boyfriend”

Johnny looks away, embarrassed. 

“Oh”

“I thought-”

“He dumped-”

They stare at each other, drunk and confused. Johnny only sighs. Downstairs, the music pulses sinuously through the floorboard.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ik i posted another work but i took myself way too seriously back then, i dont like it for that mistaken intent, so im gonna make this fun for me  
> i hate adding notes for like clarification because i like to trust the reader to understand but i see other authors doing that so? my only clarification is that if you see where the rest of this goes, it will likely be nonlinear vignettes. depending on my vibe


End file.
